Naruto Now
by iGod
Summary: AU: A modern day Naruto, in which Akatsukis plans backfired after successfuly collecting all the Bijuu's. All original characters in which will emerge in a new world, where ninjas have not yet made thier name known. Read prologue for more information.


Prologue – Rumors of my Demise have been greatly exaggerated.

"With the collective power of the Bijuu's now within our hands, it's time to initiate stage three of our plan, the destruction of all major nations!" Says a cloaked figure, to nine others who are dressed the same. Garbed in black cloaks, with red clouds strafing their surface, he clasps his hands together focusing his energy out towards the other nine members. "Let's begin" He says.

Each member stands atop a piece of rubble, In the middle of a razed village, in turn each channel a share of their energy to the assumed leader, his ripple like eyes gazing towards a sign that lay half buried. "Konoha" it reads, around it lays the remains of the gate in where it once hung.

"Pein, we have enough of the Bijuu's power to destroy the rest of the fire country." Says a females voice from the right of the speaker, a paper flower sits upon her head.

The air surrounding the ten begins to extend outward, as if too much pressure is being built up between them. Multiple colors of chakra start to expel from each member as they concentrate further. A bright flash of power erupts in the epicenter of the group, flooding outward, engulfing the entire ruined village.

A large pillar of fire and smoke shoots up from their center, billowing outward into a mushroom shape, destroying all within its wrath. After many minutes, the explosion soon subsides, spreading its debris outward, carried on the wind. Where the members once stood who started this destructive conquest, now are gone, the surrounding area void of color, shadows burned into the ground from where the sun could not touch. Utterly destroyed, the members no longer remain, their plan, backfired.

The raw energy from the tailed beast was too much for any group to hold when gathered together, causing an influx of chakra that none could withstand. All within the effective area, dead, and with them their family line, to never bear a lineage, or a history. Not all died this day, for once news reached some, of the final acquisition of the nine tails, and they fled, to the mainland, off Japan. Among them, Wolfe Kiore, just a shadow to some, but to Uchiha Madara a lover, bearing his child, in hopes he will one day keep the Uchiha blood line alive.

Acilper

Chapter 1 – Blindfolds aside

..."And remember class, term papers are due..." the professor announces to the class as he phantoms with his hands the expected answer.

"Next week!" the class says in unison as some hurried their backpacks over their shoulders and depart from the room. As the room filters out the professor begins packing his belongings into his suitcase. One student remains, and as the noise level lowers, the professor could now see, more so hear, why he was motionless. The soft growl of snores comes from the upper left corner of the room where Seig sits. With a heavy sigh from Prof. Caloro, he marches up the rampart that led to Seig's section.

"Mr. Amour, again I find you napping in my class, are you sure we are not on any medication?" Prof. Caloro says with a raised voice, as he thwacks his knuckle on Seig's head.

With a startle, Seig jerks up and peers around the room to find again, he was the last to remain. With drool hanging from the corner of his mouth, he wipes the saliva with his shirt sleeve. Then adjusts the black shades he wore even in the classroom.

"Professor, I can explain...it's just that...no, I can't explain, I'm just tired." Seig stutters out after giving up the illusion he actually had an explanation.

"I don't know how you do it kid, but you fall asleep habitually, and still manage to pass this class with a perfect mark...how?" the history professor asks.

"Believe it or not sir, I do study." Seig lies. He has no reason to study. He never did have a reason to study. "Well sir, I better get going to my next class, before I become too awake to fall asleep again." he says with a laugh as he pats his professor gently on the arm.

"Take it easy Seig." Caloro sighs.

Seig exits the building only to be met by the bitter cold of winter. It being November, not many students were loitering in the courtyard. Seig was dressed fairly warm, a red hoodie kept him shielded from any light winds, and cargo pants that collected at his shoes from being too long. Yet the wind seemed to find every hole and assault it, making him shiver uncomfortably. With his hood drawn, and his head down he wasn't too worried about knocking into anybody, he never was. Finally he reaches his destination, as he enters; the heat instantly warms him to the core. '_And that's what I like about this place; it's over exaggerated heating system' _Seig thought with a chuckle on the inside.

As he rounds the corner, he dodges the cluster of students that seemed to gather in the middle of the walking path. It was easy for him to dodge them, that or weave in and out of them, unencumbered by his size, he stands at only 5'8". Seig continues to keep his head down and remains unnoticed, for the most part.

"Hey, there he is!" someone yells from down the hall. Surrounded by four others, the unknown person approaches Seig. "Heard you've been talking shit about me, want to say it right now?" he nearly shouts, with clear intent to cause trouble. With his hood drawn over his head, and his sunglasses still on; Seig still keeps his head down, calm and relax. His eyes, ever watching. The student withdraws his hand from his pockets in attempts to push Seig. Seig stops, and quickly thrusts his hand into the man's sternum. '_Tenketsu number five'_ Seig thinks with a grin. the man began to grasp at his chest in the area he struck, it wasn't a hard enough blow for the man to be in any real pain, in fact, all it was, was a gentle open palm strike. The students in the surrounding area turn towards the commotion, only to see someone drop to the ground, a blur of voices ripple through the crowd all guessing at what had just happened.

The remaining four look among them in confusion, as Seig continues to walk down the hall as if nothing had happened. He let them surround him, as he stopped in the midst of the now angry students; they quickly composed themselves, wasting no time; they converge to attack Seig, as he just did their friend, who now lay crumpled on the floor. After a flurry of punches, all which were easily misdirected, it was Seig's turn, and as quickly as the fight had begun; it was over. The four students, who had once been so sure of themselves, now litter the floor. The watching students all baffle at what just transpired.

Continuing to walk down the hall Seig peers out the window that overlooks most of the city, the view shows many smaller courtyards that butt up against the building he is now in, extending from that was a paramount view of the mall. Giving the area one last scan he caught the sight of a scuffle in one of the courtyards, two men already lying motionless on the ground. One remains, taking on what seems to be five others. '_Byakugan' _Seig's eyes narrowed, he can now see the fight more clearly. The one who was challenging the five others radiated chakra, _'Too much for a normal person to have' _Seig said to himself. As the raven hair boy turned to face one of his attackers, Seig saw full well why he had such great chakra, _'This will be an interesting year.' _He thinks.

'_9:20am, guess it's time for class'_ Kal thought with resignation.

"Fuck it, I'm not going." He says out loud to himself as he runs his hand through his raven black hair, only for the unkempt mess to return to where it once was. He looks at his watch once more, only to sigh as he turns to walk back to his dorm. The polo he was wearing provided little against the wind that howls at him, as if it was joyful to find someone so foolish to walk so ill-dressed. The long sleeve shirt which he wears underneath also caused little in the way of warmth. The jeans he is wearing has several holes in them, more from the style than wear and tear, allowing the wind a place to enter, and further discomfort the boy.

As he retreats to his dorm he was met with a wave of students who hadn't decided to stay home, and who were going to class. '_Fucks, get out of my way' _Kal thinks as he squeezes through the crowd. '_Oh! She's hot!' _Kal says to himself as he pushes passed a shorter girl with blonde highlights, and almond eyes. '_She has gorgeous eyes, and huge tits! Wow, I noticed her eyes before her breast…fuck_'

As he makes his way to his dorm room, his phone starts to ring. He flips open the phone without looking at the caller-ID; he knew who it was by the ring…

"Kal you shit, come fucking help us!" a hurried voiced stammers across the line. It was his friend Sam. "Don't fucking respond just get to Gabe Com-." The line cuts out.

The second the phone went dead on Sam's end, Kal flashes down the hall. It was not long before he made his way to Gabe commons, to find his friends, Shawn and Sam. Both on the ground battered and bruised; with four men standing over them, while one rifles through each of their pockets. '_Guess I didn't make it in time' _he thought.

As Kal approaches the five, he began to laugh out loud, enough for each of the degenerates to hear him. They all looked up to see a raven hair boy staring back at them, as if he was planning to stop them all.

"Oi, what the fuck do you want? Your money and dignity taken from ya too? Ya don't think ya be taken all of us now do ya?" the man searching Shawn's pockets says with a thick Scottish accent, as he waves Shawn's wallet back and forth.

"Yeah, I actually do plan to take you all on, wish it was more in fact. Actually 'ya be knowing anyone ya can call to make it a challenge'" Kal said with his best imitation. The taunt worked, the apparent leader stood up adjusting his jacket. He slowly walks over to Kal, as if to size him up.

"The fuck ya be thinking, calling me a coward." the assailant proclaims. With that he then cocks back his hand with a fluid motion to send his fist to Kal's temple, its apparent this man has fought before, and that much was known. The way he composes himself, the way he moves his arm, all signs of a seasoned brawler; this would be over before it started…

Thrusting his fist towards Kal's head, a hand flashes in front of his target just before he was about to connect. Kal's left hand blocks the mans attack, right before his face, continuing to grab the attackers fist, Kal twist the thugs hand, dropping him to the ground as the sound of bones snapping is soon over taken by a scream of pain. Reacting to their leaders fall, the four others begin to move in, more cautiously then they had against Kal's friends.

"Don't have a cell phone? Use mine to call some of your Scottish mafia fucks." Kal offers as he threw his phone to the man who was now on his knees clenching his hand. "Make sure to call enough guys to allow me to have fun." He continues.

The four men at that point waste no time, as the all converge on Kal. He shifts his feet and pushes off the ground, jumping high enough to land on the first attackers shoulders, kicking back, the force sends the thug flying on his face, knocking him out. From the air he sails over the next attacker, to get the advantage from behind.

"Come on!" Kal yells out as he appears behind his next target. The man turns swiftly only to be caught by a fist to the stomach, followed by a solid hit to right side of his face. Spinning low, he lifts his left leg to catch the charge of the third attacker; the force sends the man off the ground. Wasting little time he follows it up with two quick punches, using the man's decent as added force. The last one left, has had the most time to prepare, has had the most time to see he cannot win toe to toe with this boy. He pulls a gun.

"Fuck you!" the man yells as he steadies the shot. At that moment Kal caught sight of what the man had drawn, and activates his most precious "gift".

"Sharingan" Kal says in a hushed whisper. His once dark eyes slowly shift to crimson, with three Tomoes forming around the exterior pupil ring. Now he can see, this man was nervous. Kal became calm. The gunner was shaking, his muscles weren't ready to pull the trigger yet. He never killed anyone before, there was no murderous intent. Sure of himself now, Kal slowly approaches the man, with each step the man's muscles tensed, afraid of this raven haired boy.

"Don't take another step kid! I'll kill you here." The man yells with a shaky voice. The groans of Kal's victims still hang in the air heavier then the city smog. He couldn't look away from this boy, with each closing step he was more enthralled by those crimson eyes. He mulled over in his head the beauty of such eyes, three dots lined the outside, drawing him closer and closer. He fails to grip the gun, as it hit floor, so did the man's knees.

_**The rain was heavy; it dropped him to his knees. The sky was black, it choked his vision. The buildings touched the sky, yet they provided no shelter from the heavy downpour. Each drop of rain felt like a dagger ripping him through. His breathing became labored each passing second, he couldn't move, it was not fear that gripped him, but pinned in place by that heavy shower. He was able to lift his head just enough to see an ominous figure standing before him, silhouetted against the sky, crimson eyes pierced the blackness.**_ The illusion ends, startled back to reality the gunner looks around; Kal stands above him holding the weapon that was to end his life moments ago.

Tossing aside the weapon, Kal bends down to meet his victim's eyes.

"Who are you?" the defeated man trembles, as if speaking to a deity. He no longer looks into Kal's eyes, he looks at the ground.

"My names Kal and these are my friends you happened to mug, bad choice" Kal calmly states.

"What did I see? What was that?" The man chokes out.

"You do not need to worry about that." And with that, Kal attends his friends who seem to be in serious pain. After making sure they were ok to stand on their own without his assistants, he retrieves his phone. After picking it up, the defeated men slowly get to their feet, retreating from Kal's vision, all scrambling to run away, as if death itself were on their heels.

"You're a fucking idiot Kal, and that's why I hesitated to call you, I didn't think you'd fucking use Sharingan. I thought you would have just kicked their asses and called it a day." Sam stammers, as he struggles to his feet.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would fuck with his mind like that." Shawn finished.

"Meh, I was bored and haven't gotten to use it in awhile. That and he's just some normal douche bag. I wanted to have fun." Kal says in an off-hand way, as he once again peers at his watch, 9:31am '_Guess maybe I should go to class, won't be getting back to sleep now that I am all worked up.' _Kal thinks to himself. "Well, I'm off to class you fucks, you sure your both alright?" Kal asks as if he wouldn't care either way.

"Yeah, thanks." Shawn says with the same emotion.


End file.
